In one aspect, the present invention provides an electric machine configuration. In a particular aspect, the present invention provides an electric motor configuration, which is particularly useful for well fluids lifting systems.
Well fluid lifting systems, such as, for example, electrical submersible pump (ESP) systems are used in a wide variety of environments, including wellbore applications for pumping production fluids, such as water or petroleum. The submersible pump system includes, among other components, an induction motor used to power a pump, lifting the production fluids to the surface. A conventional motor employed in a well fluid lifting system includes a stator and a rotor located inside the stator, such that the fluid to be pumped flows outside the rotor and the stator. However, a major challenge with the conventional well fluid lifting systems is to provide electric machine configurations that can withstand the extreme pressure and temperature of thermal energy recovery wells while providing the maximum power for pumping the fluid.
Thus, there is a need for improved electric machine configurations, such as, for example, electric motor configurations with high power ratings that provide for improved rate of production and are capable of withstanding the extreme temperature and pressure conditions.